husagafandomcom-20200213-history
Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria
is a live-action/animated action-comedy television series developed by Aaron Montalvo, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Jayson Thiessen and Koichi Sakamoto for HolCom Networks and produced by Hollowfox Television Productions, Allspark Pictures, Toei Company, Lionsgate Television (Seasons 1-4) and Fox21 Television Studios (Seasons 5-6). It is a spin-off of the YouTube Poop: The Series TV series based on the Harmony Unleashed saga and the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic cartoon television series created by Lauren Faust. The show is set in the Harmony Unleashed Cinematic and Television Universe since the installment, marking the spin-off as a spiritual successor to the saga since the original series' cancellation in 2013. The series started airing on HollowPlus (then AMtv) since August 9, 2013 for six seasons. The series is rated TV-MA. A Japanese dub named "Equus Sentai" (エクウス戦隊, Ekūsu sentai) has been set airing since Fall 2013 on Tokyo MX and BS11 and also on Toei Channel with 90-second "anime" openings and endings replacing the original ones. About the Show An action-dramedy Live-action/animated TV spin-off of YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced on Canterlot Gardens 2012 with the title: Guardians of Equestria, and is set to release on AMtv in the summer of 2013 and in Spike TV and Showtime in Fall 2013. The series will be rated TV-14/TV-MA for an older audience over the age of 14. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Jayson Thiessen and is considered as the first original series from AMtv (as a channel part of NI97/AR97 ESI) and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks (Now as of late 2013, Hollowfox Television Studios) and FremantleMedia Enterprises with a production of Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Adness Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and Collective Digital Studios collaborated with Toei Company International and YouTube. The series will take events after Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship, just like the Fred TV movies, as the series is related to the Harmony Unleashed film series. Also, it is announced that the series will be filmed in stereoscopic Digital 3D to be airing in December 2013 on AM-3D. Montalvo stated the TV series will be a tribute parody to Tokusatsu from the 60s to the 2010s and beyond as well as a tribute to My Little Pony G1-G4 in the style of crossovers from YouTube Poop: The Series as they mix action, drama, fantasy, science fiction and comedy with slapstick and sitcom fun involved, like The Aquabats! Super Show meets Power Rangers and Out of Jimmy's Head for Grown-ups. The series has been renewed for a new season subtitled as Rainbow Marauders to be released in Late April/Early May 2014 and a special to be aired in March 29, 2014 after the Kids Choice Awards on AMtv. In SDCC'14, It is confirmed that there will be a side-story miniseries and a renewal for a third season set to air as a special event releasing in October 2015 and a full season in April 2016. Before SDCC 2015, After the trailer release of Friendship Games confirms a release date of September 29, 2015, they confirmed it for an end of October release and planned for a trailer sizzle in Comic Con for Season 3. Lionsgate and HFE confirmed that the special event will instead be a 2-part/2-hour television film that is not only part of the television series, but also part of the Cinematic Universe that shares the same universe with the series, as well as Canter Elite Avengers, Pegasister Rangers and Rondo of Humanity. The film will air on AMTV with the first part in October 16, 2015 and the second part on October 17, 2015 under Lionsgate and FremantleMedia's distribution for TV. The film will have a limited release for theatres as well as releasing on demand and on streaming services the week after its television release with distribution by Lionsgate Premiere and Ivanna Hollowfox Motion Pictures Distribution. The home video release is set for a November 10 release, with a season released in April 2, 2016 with another telefilm set for an October release. In 2017, it has been renewed for a 20-episode fourth season set to be aired on April 15, 2017 with Brannon Braga and Aaron Ehasz replacing Kurtzman and Orci as showrunners. After its fourth season, it has been renewed for a fifth season set for a 2018 release, and due to the distributor shift for future HU Saga installments, the TV show will be co-distributed by Fox21 Television Studios. The season will include characters from the My Little Pony 2017 movie. Kurtzman and Orci left the series to work on the HU Saga television projects for Netflix, while Will Ferrell and Adam McKay joins the EPs room to be executive producers for Gary Sanchez Productions. Glee/Scream Queens creator Ian Brennan will replace Aaron Ehasz as showrunner alongside Braga and Montalvo. Thiessen returns to the show as an executive creative consultant and co-executive producer alongside Meghan McCarthy and Tara Strong. In Fall 2018, HCN announced that the series has been renewed for a sixth season, with a confirmation months later that the sixth season will be the last. Originally planned for 10 episodes, it has been expanded to 40 episodes separated into four cours with the first cour premiering in February 2019, the second premiering in Fall 2019 and the third and fourth premiering in 2020. This was in before My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic is now set to end at Season 9, and preparing its Tirek/Storm King War on the final films of the "present age" arc, as it was filmed back to back with its final season. The season will dedicate to Bruno Ganz, who portrayed Schnitz, the antagonist of Season 2, as he died this year. Category:Franchise Category:Television series Category:Series broadcasted on television Category:Series streaming on Netflix